mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Mountain Resort
Snow Mountain Resort '''is the 4th stage of Super Mario 64: Star Revenge and its redone version. To get to this icy level in the '''original version Mario must follow a path that leads higher up the 1st overworld which branches from the first pipe. In the Redone '''version, Mario must climb to the top of the hill, past where Mushroom Cliffs was located, and into the snow covered area with the house. The level is slippery ice course which features snow banks which limit Mario's vision (like flower beds) and very slippery ice (which is light blue in both versions). The Snow banks contain a bunch of ditches, which have enemies or coins in them. An expansive cave system also looms over the course. This level also contains the landmark ice features much as the mother penguin, frozen lava, Mr.Blizzards, and much more. Also, even though it is called a resort, there is only a couple single house in the entire level. The houses are located in a main area of the level, with an icy lava stream going through it. The level starts by Mario sliding down the slippery ice and into a forking path. Both ways lead to the same area, though there are differences. If Mario takes the left path, it leads into the main part of the resort, a big, open, snowy area with a icy lava steam going through it as well as a house. Following a snowy slope upwards will lead to an area with high snow banks. Up a thin snow path surrounded by ice (or Timed blocks hidden in the snow in the original) will lead where the other path also leads to. If Mario goes to the right path, he must jump up columns and another blue slope with small snow circles that Mario can climb. Both are similar distances, but, other than an alternative path, the right path is compeltely pointless, as not even a red coin is located here. Levels '''Star 1: Finding Tuxie (SR1) / Where's Little Tuxie (Redone) Mario must find Tuxie, the baby penguin, and return it to its mom. There are many babies across the entire level, but the one that Mario is looking for is at the highest peak of the mountain. Climb up the snowy slopes, till you get to the part where both paths meet (read above). There are a couple of paths branching from this area (two of which are how you get here), but look for the cave entrance near the tree. Long jump past the couple of Chuckyas keep straight till Mario reaches the other side, avoiding the side paths. Cross the broken bridge and you will find the correct Tuxie. From this point Mario is forced to jump down to the main area. Head up the first snowy slope, which will lead to an area with high snow banks. Climb up the stairs to reach a slide. Near the end of this slide is where the mom lies, along the right wall. Star 2: Behind the Tunnel Mario must use a side passage in the tunnel to reach a star on a high peak. Head to the tunnel that lead to Star 1. After the 2nd jump there is a side passage. This leads to a bunch of columns that Mario must jump across to get to the highest one. Interestingly enough, the Redone '''version is much more difficult, as there are an abundance of Starenemy Fly Guys, especially guarding the star. '''Star 3: Slide to the Frozen Waterfall (SR1) / The Frozen Waterfall (Redone) Mario must use a shell to get to this star. When Mario enters the level, head left to the main area of the resort. Cross the river and head to the very end of the snowy path, away from where you came. There is a square hole in the rock face which leads to an island on the icy lava with the shell (and a Chuckya). Use this shell to follow the lava to the very end. The star is here in the Original '''version, but a pipe replaces it in the '''Redone edition. This pipe leads to a narrow path above the level where the star is now located. Beware that the path is still slippery, so make sure to stop when jumping to the star. Star 4: To the Mountain Top (SR1) / The Mountain Tops (Redone) Mario must climb up a slippery slope to reach the tops. Head to the point where the two paths meet and look for the slippery path leading up the mountain. Using a tree (or breakable box) to vault onto the first ledge, follow the path of broken platforms to reach the star at the end. There are plenty of Fly Guys that will try and push you off. Towards the end there is a very awkward platform that has an invisible wall covering the entire right side of it (in Redone '''there is a sign warning the player). To get to the next platform, Mario must jump from the edge farthest from it. '''Star 5: Fun in the Slippery Tunnel (SR1) / The Dangerous Cave Slide (Redone) Mario must slide down a slope into the star at the end. Head towards the main part of the resort (left at the start). There is a slightly hidden passage next to where the frozen lava river heads into the wall. In it Mario will find the slide. In the Original Version '''the slide consists of many holes, all of which can bounced over as long as Mario is going at a reasonable speed without any input. In '''Redone, '''the holes are replaced with spots of lava. Unlike the original, these need to be maneuvered around. Also at the end of this stage is a narrow path that leads to the star. '''Star 6: Chilly 8 Orange Coins (SR1) / 8 Frozen Coins (Redone) Mario must collect the 8 Orange/Green coins scattered throughout the frozen resort. The locations are as follows: # On top of a tree on the slope leading to the main resort (left path) # In the frozen lava river # Up the hill from the resort, in a deep snowbank (SR1) / 'Before the hill from the resort, in a deep Snowbank ('Redone) # On the slide leading to the mother penguin # In a deep snow pit where the two paths meet # Up the columns that lead to star 2 # Before the exit of the cave there is a coin over a small broken bridge to the left. You must long jump off the tunnel down to the bottom of the mountain, so it is recommended to get this one last. # Next to the real baby Tuxie at the end of the tunnel When Mario collects all 8, the star appears in the midden of the main part of the resort. Enemies *Mr. Blizzard *Goomba *Kuromame *Fly Guy (and Starenemy varient) *Swooper *Chuckya Trivia *This is the first stage in this hack that the level names between the two games for a star are exactly the same. *If you bring one of the other Tuxies to the mother Penguin, the mom will say something different on each version **In the Original, she will inform Mario that the penguin in Tuxie's girlfriend ***This is interesting as there are multiple other penguins in this verions ***It is also implied that Tuxie is a male, when Tuxie is actually a female in Mario 64 and in Redone **In the Redone, she crudly informs Mario that the baby is incorrect and worthless ***Interestingly enough in this version Tuxie is stated to be a female once again Category:Level Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Category:Super Mario 64: Star Revenge Location Category:Snowscape Category:Mountains Category:Town Category:Music-Mario Kart Category:Location